


God's Gift - 14 Days

by resonae



Category: God's Gift - 14 Days, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death But Not Really, Kidnapping, M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the drama God's Gift - 14 Days.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Soon, you’re going to lose whatever is the most precious to you. It’s no use to try to run away from it. Every time you try to avoid it, you’ll only be pushing fate on faster. So fight it. Crash into it headfirst. It’s the only way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Gift - 14 Days

“I told you over and over again not to come home after the sun rose, and you promised me over and over again it wouldn’t happen again!”

 

Yoongi clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples to fight the oncoming headache. He slammed his mug on the counter. “And I told  _you_  that I was going to be late, and that my music is important to me. Why can’t you understand that?”

 

Seokjin’s jaw dropped and he jabbed his finger into Yoongi’s chest. “Oh, no. You aren’t turning this around for it to be  _my_  fault. All I asked you to do was come home  _just_  once before the sun rose, or, you know, even drop me a call, or just  _let me know_  what the hell was going on with you. What’s more important to you, me or your music?”

 

Yoongi slapped Seokjin’s hand away. “Don’t be fucking immature, Seokjin. You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. Both you and my music are important to me, and you  _know_  that. I’m home now, so what the fuck is the issue?”

 

“The  _issue_ ,” Seokjin’s voice trembled, “is that you didn’t come back home for the past two days, and didn’t even answer my calls. The only reason I knew where you were is because Namjoon texted me every night. Why is it – if Namjoon can find time to text me, how come you can’t? Namjoon isn’t my boyfriend, you are.”

 

Seokjin’s temper, like all the time, had deflated within minutes. Yoongi always felt bad whenever he made Seokjin upset. Namjoon had brought it up to him quietly once, how Yoongi should avoid fights with Seokjin because Seokjin was always too gentle to keep up with a fight and he just ended up feeling hurt. Yoongi looked up from his mug to see Seokjin with his head bowed, shoulders shaking and sniffling a little. “Seokjin,” Yoongi said, voice gentle as he could make it. Seokjin didn’t look up. “Babe, look at me. I love you, you know that.”

 

It took a bit of time, but Seokjin whispered, “I know. I was just worried about you.”

 

Yoongi snorted and reached over their kitchen counter to rub Seokjin’s cheek, tilting his chin up so he could wipe away Seokjin’s tears. “Where would I be, huh? You know I’m always at the studio. I’m sorry. I’ll text you more often. You’re right, Namjoon shouldn’t be the one letting you know where I am.” He glanced over at the set table and wondered if Seokjin had set a meal for him every time, wondering if Yoongi would come home that night. He felt his chest tighten and smiled at Seokjin. “Wanna heat me up some food? I’m a little hungry.”

 

Seokjin smiled at him, sniffling a little, but he looked better as he started flitting about the kitchen. Yoongi sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering why they always got into these fights. They never lasted long because as Namjoon pointed out, Seokjin was too soft hearted to continue any fight for too long. Yoongi never liked fighting with Seokjin either. He loved Seokjin, he really did, and he knew being late was upsetting Seokjin. Seokjin hated being alone, and lately he’d been so busy he was almost never home.

 

“Hey, I’ll be done with this album soon, kay?” Yoongi rubbed Seokjin’s cheek when he brought the re-heated food and took out a spoon and a pair of chopsticks for Yoongi. “Once I’m done, we can go vacationing. How’s that sound?”

 

Seokjin beamed at him, eyes still brimmed a little red from his sniffling. “That sounds perfect. I’m going to be done with the editing then, too.” He fidgeted with his fingers and then smiled shyly, “Yoongi, I’m sorry about the yelling. I know how hard you’re working.”

 

“No,” Yoongi sighed, biting into his first spoonful and almost melting at how good it tasted. He’d been eating convenience food for so long. “I’m sorry about yelling. I know how much you hate being alone, and you’re right. If Namjoon can find the time to text you, obviously I can, too. Seokjin, I love you a lot. You know that, right?”

 

Seokjin smiled and nudged Yoongi’s feet with his under the table. “Yeah. Or I would have left sometime in the past 4 years!” He laughed, and Yoongi chuckled. “I love you, too, Yoongi.”

 

\--

 

“So you fought and made up. Like the other billion times.” Namjoon sighed. He turned back to the computer and rubbed his temples, sighing. Yoongi watched him warily. He knew that Namjoon had liked Seokjin for a long, long time. The three had been friends since they were young. Namjoon had always liked Seokjin, but Seokjin had been too clueless to pick up on it. Yoongi knew that was the reason Namjoon always texted Seokjin to let Seokjin know where Yoongi was.

 

“..Yeah.” Yoongi shrugged. He knew, though, no matter how much Namjoon liked Seokjin, he valued the friendship he had with both of them even more. It was one of the reasons why Yoongi was able to talk to Namjoon about Seokjin. “I’m sorry you had to get into the mess.”

 

Namjoon shook his head. “I’d be more worried if you guys didn’t pull me into it. Just… call him often. You know he gets lonely working at home by himself. Did you think about getting him that pet?”

 

Yoongi sighed. “I brought it up, but he said he didn’t think he could be responsible for a pet. In any case, I’m taking him on a trip when we’re done with this. Wanna come with?”

 

Namjoon snorted, tossing a ball of crumbled paper at him. “And become the third wheel? No thanks.”

 

“We wouldn’t make you the third wheel. You’ve gone with us a bunch of times. In fact, you and Seokjin make  _me_  feel like the third wheel.”

 

Namjoon snickered at that. “Yeah, but you’re taking him this time to make up for stuff. Go. Have fun. Have a lot of makeup sex.”

 

\--

 

“Oh, this is so  _nice_ ,” Seokjin sighed happily, sinking into the hot tub that came with the villa. They had an amazing view of the sea. Yoongi would have preferred a pool to a private hot tub, but he knew how much Seokjin liked hot tubs and this was supposed to be for Seokjin, anyway. He snaked his arms around Seokjin’s waist, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. Seokjin sighed contently, leaning back into Yoongi. “Thanks.”

 

“And I did the research this time,” Yoongi muttered into Seokjin’s shoulder. “Not like last time when I made Namjoon do it.”

 

Seokjin laughed and twisted in Yoongi’s arms to peck his cheek. “I know, Namjoon told me. He also told me you told him to tell me.”

 

“Bastard,” Yoongi muttered, smiling against Seokjin’s shoulder. Seokjin was right. This  _was_  nice. It made him wonder why he even bothered fighting Seokjin at all, all the time. He hugged Seokjin tighter and sighed contently. “I’ll become a better boyfriend, okay?”

 

Seokjin smiled. “Yoongi, you already are the best.” He pecked Yoongi’s cheeks, grabbing Yoongi’s cheeks in his hands to press kisses on his nose over and over again. Yoongi stopped him and pressed him into the walls of the hot tub, pulling Seokjin into a deeper kiss. Seokjin’s arms came around to wrap around his shoulders and Yoongi shifted to help Seokjin into a more comfortable position. “I’m gonna get all wrinkly if we do it here.”

 

“I’ll love you anyway,” Yoongi snickered, and Seokjin laughed.

 

\--

 

The both woke up past noon the day after, and only because Seokjin started to complain he was hungry. “There’s a café nearby. I saw it from the terrace yesterday.” Seokjin said excitedly as Yoongi dressed. “It looked like a cute, quaint little thing. I really wanted to check it out.”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You only get this excited about food.”

 

“Food makes me happy!” Seokjin laughed, tugging Yoongi out the door. The café  _was_  quaint, with not too many people. The shopowner looked curiously at the two of them when she took their order and quietly explained that they were having promotions on the drinks because they’d just opened a week ago. Seokjin excitedly picked out a blueberry yogurt smoothie for himself and coffee for Yoongi.

 

“Is there a problem?” Yoongi frowned lightly, when the shopowner’s gaze lingered on Seokjin.

 

“None at all,” she whispered, and hurried away.

 

The food was okay, but Yoongi was surprised at how good the drinks were. Seokjin excitedly got his refilled and Yoongi asked for a refill on his coffee as well. Seokjin was trying out Yoongi’s coffee and wondering if they should get different drinks to take back, and Yoongi was pretty much prepared to do anything Seokjin wanted. “I want to try the strawberry smoothie. Get the raspberry tea, Yoongi, I think you’ll like it.”

 

Yoongi went to the counter to pay for their food and to order the takeout drinks while Seokjin went to the bathroom, and the shopowner quietly rang them up. She looked nervous, and she glanced at the bathroom before handing them their new drinks. “Soon, you’re going to lose whatever is the most precious to you,” she told him, and Yoongi blinked at her. “It’s no use to try to run away from it. Every time you try to avoid it, you’ll only be pushing fate on faster. So fight it. Crash into it headfirst. It’s the only way.”

 

Yoongi scowled. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The cycle of tragedy won’t end. You need to fight it.”

 

“What the..” Yoongi scowled. “Sorry, lady. I don’t believe in fortune telling.” He turned to hand Seokjin’s smoothie to him. “Let’s go, babe.”

 

“Wait!” The shopowner cried, and Seokjin turned back, blinking. “Be careful of water.”

 

“Water?” Seokjin echoed as Yoongi tugged Seokjin out. “What’s she talking about?”

 

Yoongi shrugged, frowning at the uneasiness pooling in his gut. “I don’t know, she said I was going to lose the thing that’s the most precious to me and now she’s telling me to be careful of water.”

 

Seokjin laughed, “Maybe Namjoon’s going to spill water all over the machines in your studio. That’s happened before, right?”

 

“Oh,  _god_. If he does that I’m going to come back here and demand some kind of compensation.” Yoongi sighed, sipping on his raspberry tea. It was good enough for his sour mood to pass, and he let Seokjin tug him toward the teddy bear museum they’d seen the night before.

 

\--

 

Seokjin was watching the TV when Yoongi stepped out of the shower, a tub of ice cream on his lap. It was mostly melting as he watched, and Yoongi glanced at the TV before snatching the spoon out of his hands and digging into the half-melted ice cream. “What is it?”

 

“You know, that show that deals with crime. They’re tackling the serial killer now. The one that’s been killing all those people. He’s on his 5thkidnapping now I think.” Seokjin scrunched his nose and nodded to the TV. “He’s targeting everyone regardless of gender or age. He kidnapped a little girl this time around.” Seokjin shuddered. “Why do bad people  _exist_?”

 

Yoongi sat down next to Seokjin. “You lock the door when you’re home, right?”

 

“Of course I do. What, you think he’d target me?” Seokjin laughed. “I’m a little big for someone to just carry away, don’t you think?”

 

Yoongi’s frown deepened. “You’re too thin. You can’t compare yourself to me, I’m just  _thin_. You’re a lot thinner than average, and I’m stronger than you are even though you’re bigger. You need to learn some self-defense. Someone literally could carry you away and you’d be able to do nothing about it. It doesn’t help that you’re pretty. And don’t tell me that I’m only saying that because I’m dating you. A  _lot_  of people think you’re pretty. Don’t think I don’t know about all the numbers you get on subways.”

 

Seokjin blushed. “I threw them all away. Wait, how did you even know?”

 

“I found the numbers in the trash can.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I  _do_  throw out the trash in the house. You’re supposed to put paper in recycling. Anyway, be careful. He’s striking near our neighborhood, so of course I’m going to get worried. Don’t worry about me. I’m always with Namjoon and I drive home. You always open doors for strangers and make me worried.”

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “I’m not a  _kid_ _and those strangers you’re talking about are the delivery men_. But okay, I promise to be careful. You be careful, too, okay? Both you and Namjoon.”

 

\--

 

Yoongi ran a frustrated hand through his hair and slammed his bag on the table. Namjoon, who'd already been in the room, looked up at him and sighed. "Didn't you two  _just_  get back from your vacation? Wasn't it your birthday  _two days ago_  where you two couldn't get enough of each other and made everyone else feel like they were in a different world? What are you two fighting about now?"

 

"He's mad that I didn't call him last night." Yoongi growled. "I'm fucking  _busy,_ especially now that we're audio directing this goddamned show. I don't know how the fuck you find time to keep texting him."

 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "You could text him during your smoking breaks. You two would fight a lot less if you just remembered to tell him where you were every night. He gets worried, you know. Anyway, the script for today's show came in. It's been a while since we took on audio directing for a live show. You ready for it?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing that much different from a pre-recorded, anyway." Yoongi picked up the script Namjoon slid across the table and scanned it. It was the show Seokjin was watching a week ago on vacation, the same one that dealt with the serial killer. When he'd first got the offer to do the show, he hadn't been to keen on it - something about it just seemed weird. He didn't think the show as bad or anything, but so far the show had been largely unsuccessful in actually catching the killer. The girl from a week ago had been found dead, and the entire country was frozen on where he'd strike next. But it was a request from a PD who had helped them so many times Yoongi just hadn’t been able to refuse.

 

\--

 

"Did you remember to call Seokjin?" Namjoon whispered, thirty seconds before the show was about to go live.

 

"I called but he wouldn't pick up." Yoongi scowled. "So I texted him. Everything ready to go?"

 

"Yeah. On air in 10." Namjoon picked up his headphones and Yoongi slid his own on. The MC started talking, summarizing the situation of the little girl's death, and how her body was found. Maps of where the body was found, as well as when they initially disappeared, flashed on the screen. It made Yoongi frown again and he glanced at the phone. The apartment he shared with Seokjin was way too close to where all these kidnappings were happening.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi's jobs were to make sure all the music played when they were supposed to, at the volume they were supposed to, and lasted only until they were supposed to. On top of that, they had to do all the audio directing, making sure all the mics were working correctly and the right feed was coming from the right mic. The MC asked anyone with information to call the show's number, and Yoongi and Namjoon started flipping through the channels, ready to bring any one of them onto speakerphone.

 

The PD burst into the room. "There's a person calling saying he's the killer! Yoongi, Namjoon, it's phone #15."

 

Yoongi switched the phone to speaker, and a gravelly voice filled the speakers. [So, you're looking for me.] A chill ran down Yoongi's spine and he suddenly had no doubt this was the killer. He glanced at Namjoon, who bit his lip and nodded. The MC was asking if there was a way he could prove he was the killer, and the man laughed. [I decided to try something new. Here I have someone... and his phone. He missed a call from ' _Suga_ ' 24 minutes ago. Oh, can't forget the heart behind it. It's to my understanding that this 'Suga' works at your station."

 

Yoongi's heart stopped and he could feel Namjoon's disbelieving stare. Yoongi grabbed his phone and started dialing Seokjin, and there was a familiar ringtone in the back of the phone call. The same music Yoongi had made specially for Seokjin, just to be their ringtone. A tone that didn't exist anywhere else. Maniacal laughter rang through the speakers and Namjoon demanded the police to start tracking the call and Yoongi burst into the studio, gripping his phone in one hand and snatching the phone from the operator. "Seokjin!" He screamed, "Where the hell is Seokjin?!"

 

[Yoongi..?]

 

Yoongi's voice caught in his throat. Seokjin sounded weak, sluggish. Drugged, maybe? Hurt? "Seokjin!" He screamed. "Seokjin, where-" the phone went dead, the dial tone cruel and sharp in his ear and throughout the studio. His head was ringing and there was a loud roar in his ear that he couldn't tell was just in his head or actually happening. Someone grabbed him around the shoulders and he looked up numbly. Namjoon was dragging him off the stage, and Yoongi stumbled over his feet. "Namjoon," he whispered, stopping, and Namjoon looked down at him, fury and worry and terror etched all over his face and Yoongi suddenly felt his brain click back to functioning speed. "Namjoon, he has Seokjin. He  _has Seokjin!_ " He screamed.

 

"I know. I KNOW. Yoongi, get a hold on yourself." Namjoon gritted. "Keep your head. Don't lose it, or we've got no chance finding him."

 

\--

 

Yoongi could barely function, and Namjoon was about the same. Namjoon stayed with him and Yoongi was kind of glad of that, because he thought he might have gone crazy in the empty house where Seokjin used to be. They'd gone through CCTVS, gone through all witnesses and tried to wait for a ransom call that never happened. Seokjin had packed what Yoongi realized was Yoongi's and Namjoon's dinner and had set out for the broadcast station, and Yoongi felt his heart tearing apart.

 

Seokjin had gotten to the parking lot of the station. The CCTVs located in the entrance of the parking lot had caught Seokjin getting off the bus and greeting the security guard there. But he never made it to the entrance of the station, and there were too many blind spots in the parking lot for CCTVs. He walked off one screen and never appeared in the other.

 

They found the lunchbox the next morning, food yet to go bad. Seokjin had made little hearts out of everything and he'd even wrote a note for Yoongi on a pink post-it. It read,  _Sorry for yelling. I know you're super busy, especially with this new show. Food is the best way to make up, right? I made everything you liked. Love you lots, babe!_

 

Yoongi threw up after that. "Oh god," he told Namjoon, and Namjoon rubbed circles onto his back. "If we just - if we just  _hadn't fought_. If I called him just that night before or maybe if I just called earlier in the day we would have made up and he wouldn't have even had to come to the station."

 

Namjoon winced. "Yoongi, you can't think like that. He might have come anyway. I told you. You gotta keep your head."

 

Yoongi clenches his eyes shut. "I need to - I need to make a recording for the show. Can we push something back and schedule - It just has to be 10 minutes, nothing more."

 

Namjoon squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I'll talk to the PD about it."

 

-

 

Yoongi sat in the middle of the studio, his face buried in his hands as he wait for the PD's go sign. He didn’t do anything for a while, just stared into camera and its red light, but then he brought his head down again. "Please." He whispered, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Please, give Seokjin back. You don't want him. He doesn't deserve any of this. He's the - he's the nicest person I know. He's so kind hearted he can't even pick fights even when he's upset. He just keeps everything inside because he doesn't want to bother anyone. He's one of those people who gets up without fail when an elderly person walks onto the bus. He helps kids cross the street and carries grocery bags for people who live halfway across the city." He took in a shuddered breath and pressed his palms tighter to his eyes. "Please, he doesn't deserve this. I know - you must be so mad because we put on this show. All right, I'll stop. I'll talk to the PDs, make sure the show gets taken off. I won't even touch the case. I'll just-"

 

There was a loud murmur and Yoongi looked up. Namjoon looked horrified with his eyes glued on the where there was breaking news playing. The police had found a sneaker by the riverbed, still new but soaked. Yoongi remembered that sneaker. Seokjin had bought a new pair and Yoongi had drawn smiley faces on them with permanent marker, and Seokjin had gotten pissed off. They'd thought it'd come off but it hadn't, and Seokjin hadn't talked to him for a week after.

 

The smiley face grinned cruelly at him through the screen, and Yoongi fell to his knees. "No,  _please_. Please, Seokjin hates swimming. He hates the water, he hates the cold, and he hates anything uncomfortable. Please, please.  _Please._ Take me instead. You can take me instead. I'll do anything. You can kill me instead, do whatever. Please just let him go. Please, no, no,  _please_." He burst into sobs that wrecked his entire body and the PD waved his hand, rushing onto the set and wrapping his arms around Yoongi.

 

"Cut, cut to the breaking!" The PD shouted, pulling Yoongi upright. "Yoongi, that's enough. You need to get some rest. Both you and Namjoon. The two of you-"

 

"Yoongi," Namjoon interrupted, eyes blank and holding his phone limply in his hand. "The police need us to identify a body."

 

Yoongi's world shattered.

 

\--

 

Namjoon identified the body because Yoongi couldn't even speak. He screamed in despair, uncaring of the camera flashes and videos and everything else. He grabbed at Seokjin's body, wanting to throw off the white sheet that covered it, but couldn't even find enough air to breathe properly. Namjoon was crying, broken sobs wrecking his entire body and grabbing at Seokjin's cold hands.

 

The death was overnight, the police said. It didn't look like Seokjin had been killed and then tossed into the water. He'd tried to get away from his kidnapper, somehow been able to climb out of the nearby shack that he'd been kept in, but he was too drugged to properly swim. He'd been caught by his kidnapper and there were bruises on the back of his neck where he'd been held underwater until he drowned.

 

Yoongi grabbed Seokjin and pressed his cold cheeks to his own. Seokjin had always been warmer than he was, but now he was cold, body bloated slightly from the water he'd been left in. Yoongi took in a shuddered breath and let his world go black.

 

\--

 

He and Namjoon stayed at a nearby motel, and Yoongi trudged to the shack again. It was taped off by the police but he crossed it carelessly, unable to feel anything. His fingers trailed on the thick chain lock, broken now by the police. It was dusty inside, with nothing but a sheet tossed over a bale of hay. There was a metal handcuff stuck to the pole, broken now, but there was blood on the broken part. There had been a cut on Seokjin's wrist, and the police had thought Seokjin had struggled enough for the metal to cut into his skin.

 

Yoongi left the shack and stood in front of the lake that Seokjin had been drowned in. He took his shoes off and placed his cell phone in them. It was cold still in early March, and he stepped into the water. "It's cold, right, Seokjin?" He whispered. "Don't be scared. I'm gonna be there soon." He took another step, and then another, and then another until he was almost neck-deep in water. "I'm gonna be there soon," he repeated, clenching his eyes shut and taking another step to sink his head under the level.

 

He was grabbed almost as soon as he did, yanked back out and he looked back to see Namjoon, soaked thoroughly and breathing hard. "Don't you fucking even  _think_  about it," Namjoon yelled. "I lost Seokjin, and I'm not losing two best friends in  _one fucking day_."

 

"Let me go," Yoongi shouted, lashing out to hit Namjoon, and Namjoon punched him right back. "I'm gonna go to him, and you can't fucking stop me."

 

"You think he would have wanted this?" Namjoon screamed, and they were sluggish in the water but Namjoon had managed to drag them back to shallow enough water that wrestling around wasn't hard. "You think he wanted you to kill yourself?"

 

"I don't fucking know, but he sure as fuck didn't want to be dead, either!" Yoongi screeched, managing to land a hit on Namjoon's cheek. "He fucking hated the cold, he fucking hated swimming, and he fucking hated being alone, so I sure as fuck know what he didn't want."

 

"If you knew he hated being alone so much, why didn't you-" Namjoon was cut off by a ringtone, and they both froze. Yoongi's eyes swerved back to where he’d left his cell phone in his shoes. The screen was lit up and it was ringing, and Yoongi swallowed thickly. It was the ringtone. The ringtone that Yoongi and Seokjin shared that no one else had, that rang for no one else except when the other was calling. The police had found Seokjin's phone, broken beyond repair in the shack. "What..." Namjoon whispered, "Did you set that ringtone for someone else, too?"

 

Yoongi shoved Namjoon away and ran to the shore, snatching his phone up. The call was coming from  _My Princess_ , and Yoongi swallowed thickly, swiping to accept the call with trembling hands. "Hello?" he whispered, and Namjoon came up behind him, eyes wide.

 

[I told you over and over again not to come home after the sun rose, and you promised me over and over again it wouldn’t happen again!] A familiar voice snapped, and Yoongi froze. [You have about half an hour before the sun rises, so you better be getting your ass back on home.]

 

"...Seokjin...?" Yoongi whispered, and Namjoon stared at him, breathing hard.

 

[No, your other boyfriend. Of course it's me, you idiot. I'm gonna chain lock the door in thirty minutes, so you better be on your way home, or I'm not talking to you for the next week.] The line went dead and Yoongi stared into the phone.

 

"Was that - how - what?"

 

"I don't know," Yoongi whispered, shoving his feet into his shoes. "Namjoon, do you think I can get back home in 30 minutes? I can make it, right? Thirty minutes? I can - I'll make it. I'll make it." He didn't even care his clothes were soaked. He and Namjoon ran back to the motel, Yoongi grabbing his car keys and Namjoon leaving a handful of bills on the counter, and Yoongi sped the entire way home.

 

He burst into the door, and Seokjin was sitting on the couch, grumpily eating a bag of chips. "What the hell?!" Seokjin shrieked, when he saw both of them. "What happened? Is it raining outside?! What - what happened to your faces? Did you get into a fight?"

 

"Seokjin," Namjoon breathed.

 

Yoongi couldn't breathe. He rushed over to Seokjin and grabbed his face, turning him this way and that. "This - this can't be real," Yoongi groaned hoarsely, stumbling backward. "I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming."

 

Seokjin looked concerned, shaking Yoongi's hands off and looking worriedly at both of them. "What  _happened_?" Seokjin demanded, rushing over to the bathroom. Yoongi followed numbly and Seokjin handed both of them towels, digging through his closet next to find dry clothes. "Why are you two soaked?"

 

"Seokjin, you - you can't be real." Namjoon whispered. "You died."

 

"What?" Seokjin repeated, frowning. "I died? Did you have a bad dream? The same bad dream? I'm right here. And you haven’t answered me yet – why are both of you soaked?!"

 

Yoongi grabbed him again, towel hanging unused on his arm. "You died." Yoongi whispered, shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut. "It was two days after my birthday. You got kidnapped two days after my birthday and you died the next day. I need to - I need to wake up. I can't - this dream is too cruel, I can't-"

 

"Yoongi," Seokjin whispered, grabbing Yoongi's hands. "What are you talking about? It's not your birthday. It's still February. February 22nd. 23rd, I guess, since it's like 4am... But yeah, it's not your birthday. and I'm alive. Look, it's not a dream." He pinched Yoongi's arm and Yoongi stared at the sting. "See?" Seokjin held up his phone and the phone's screen read  _February 23rd 3:56 AM._

 

"What.." Namjoon whispered, staring at the TV. It read the same date, and the calendar that Seokjin carefully crossed out each date also had only the 22nd crossed out. "Yoongi, what the hell's going on?!"

 

\--

 

Yoongi didn't sleep that night. He kept Seokjin close, and after he and Namjoon showered at Seokjin's adamant demand, he stayed up, gripping Seokjin to him on the bed with Namjoon sitting on the chair nearby. "What happened?"

 

"I don't know." Yoongi whispered. "It's 14 days. Exactly 14 days since he was killed. Oh god, that woman - there was this woman." Yoongi's head jerked up. "She told me on our vacation that I'd lose the most precious thing in my life. That no matter how much I tried to avoid it, I'd just push fate faster. I had to - I had to fight it headfirst to stop it. That was the only way, she said. She was talking about  _Seokjin_. Why - why the hell did I think it was my music? Of course Seokjin is the most precious thing in my life. And she told me to be careful of water-" Yoong broke off, realizing with a sick lurch that the woman hadn’t been telling  _him_  to be careful of water. "She wasn't talking to me. She’d been talking to Seokjin. She told _Seokjin_  to be careful of water. He was the one who looked back when she called back to us.”

 

Namjoon stared. "I don't - Yoongi, I wouldn't believe this normally, but... But we just - we just turned back in time."

 

"I need to go back to the woman. See if she can tell me anything else." He grabbed Seokjin tighter to him. "Namjoon, before the PD asks if we want to take the job, contact him. Tell him we want the audio directing." He gritted his teeth. "She told me to fight it headfirst. I'm not gonna take any chances. I'll keep Seokjin at my side at all times and I'll find this  _fucker_  before he can get to Seokjin."

 

Namjoon stared and nodded, standing up. "All right. I'm in this with you, Yoongi."

 

"I know." Yoongi gripped Seokjin tighter to him, pressing his lips on Seokjin's forehead. Seokjin mumbled in his sleep and Yoongi couldn't help but smile. "We were given a second chance. I'm not going to waste it."

 

_If you were given 14 days to fight your fate, could you do it?_


End file.
